User blog:Flights/Subliminal Entrainment - What They Are and How to Use Them
'What is Subliminal Entrainment?' Subliminal Entrainment are videos with subliminal commands in them. This means that you don't hear the commands consciously, and you shouldn't. They are supposed to be hidden from your conscious mind to allow them to go directly to your subconscious mind. The commands themselves have to do with what you're training in. If you watch a video on Telekinesis, the commands will be something like *''You are a master of telekinesis'' *''You can move objects with your mind'' *''Telekinesis is second nature to you'' *And so on... 'What They're Made of' Subliminal messages They are not heard, sometimes you may hear the faint voice, but do not pay attention to it or try to decipher words out of it. BInaural beats Most of us are familiar with beats because we use them for meditation or helping to focus or to just change brainwave state. Most subliminals use the Theta state between 4hz and 8hz. Some may use other frequencies and alternate between different states. These are to put your brain in the proper brainwave state to help the messages sink in better. Sounds/Music Subliminals have music in them, this is for you to listen to. The music is usually relaxing to keep you with the binaural and they don't have lyrics because your subconcsious will not be able to process the commands if you are trying to listen to lyrics. Some videos have sounds like birds chirping or wind, this is to keep you relaxed and at one with nature. Visuals Videos may also have visuals like pictures or animations. It is not required to watch them because the subliminals are all in the audio, but they may add to the effect. Before you watch This is important, make sure you read here before watching. You must wear STEREO headphones. Stereo, as in 3D sound. You know that binaural beats have a pulsating effect, which is what makes you change brain states. If you take one headphone out, you will notice the pulsing completely stops and it loses its effect. Same happens with mono headphones. And you can't listen with speakers, you have to use stereo headphones. In the description (assuming you are on Youtube), the uploader will usually list all the commands used in the video. Look over them, make sure that they are what you want and that you agree with them. Some beginners seem to think that subliminal entrainment videos are magic and will transform their life instantly. That's not how it works. You have to watch the same video on a daily basis, not missing a few days. You have to give it your full attention, or meditate during it. It can take a week to notice any changes in your life, or anywhere up to a few months depending on how dedicated you are. You can watch more than one as long as you can find time to watch each one fully throughout your day. I recommend watching just 1 or 2. The best time to watch is in the morning and before you go to bed. 'While You Watch' While watching the video, Think about how you want your life to change. Almost like using manifestation, visualize every detail. Think about how you will use your abilities, how other people will react, and try to be realistic. Flying to Mars because you are trying to learn levitation is not realistic. Instead, just imagine yourself making progress with your ability, like making your first visible psi ball in front of your friends, for example. How will they react when seeing it? You should be relaxed while watching subliminals. You can sit or lay down, maybe stand if you can relax, but standing is kind of pointless during this. Be somewhere you won't get distracted or where there isn't a lot of noise. It won't be very effective if you watch this while walking around. Maybe on a beach or something it may be different, but if your in the city walking among crowds of thousands of people it won't work. After you finish the video, get up, stretch, and drink a glass of water. Wait until your brain speeds back up to its normal frequency before continuing on with your day or you may be a little slow mentally and physically. Doing some quick math problems can help, or do some exercises on Lumosity, or just take a walk. Making Your Own Subliminal entrainment videos are very helpful when you want to learn an ability but feel like normal techniques aren't strong enough. There is an entire universe of videos on Youtube, just search "______ subliminal" and you will get some good results. There are subliminal videos for practically anything. Should you want to make your own, whether it's because you don't agree with the commands of other videos or just because you want to, it's very easy. Just install a sound editing program. I recommend Audacity because it is very simple and straightforward. Then download mp3's for a binaural beat around 7hz to 5hz and some relaxing music (or make your own if you play). Then you need to record yourself saying a list of commands. Make a list of about 15 commands to use in your video then record yourself saying them clearly. Audactiy allows you to record, just click the big red dot button. As you record, once you read through your whole list of commands, read again. Keep going for about 10 minutes. Then play back the recording to make sure it is clear. Since the voice recording is around 10 minutes, you need to make the other audios 10 minutes. You can do this by looping until they all end at the same time. As for the volumes, make the music easily audible. Tune the volume so you can hear it easily and comfortably. The binaural beat should be just quieter than the music, just audible under the music but not booming. Then the commands. Turn the volume down on the commands while the beats and the music is playing. Once you can't hear the commands anymore you're good. Save the file as an mp3 and do what you want with it. Conclusion As mentioned above, these are good to help strengthen your training. Watch no more than 4 per day and watch them any time you can relax. And just remember: you will not get any results if you let your doubts get the best of you. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts